Halloween
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Tohru and Kyo go into a haunted house together on Halloween...SLIGHT fluff and humor. Not the best title, I could not think of anything else. 3rd story for DeathBerrry's birthday. Happy Halloween! yes I know its early...


**Yay Halloween! Greatest day eva! And deathBERRRY's birthday! Lucky...**

**Anyways, I just got this idea and wrote it. Not my best work, in fact far from it, but do not flame me!! (Runs and hides behind plushies of Hitsugaya and Kyo). And just saying, this kind of goes off from the manga so if you only watched the anime, it might be confusing at some points, but fell free to ask me questions.**

**This is mainly KyoxTohru but I could not resist throwing in some HiroxKisa as well. :D **

**Disclamier: I do not own Fruits Basket...or the holiday of Halloween...**

* * *

Halloween

Tohru sighed as she swiped the window one last time before finally dropping the wet, soapy sponge into the bucket.

She cleaned up and changed clothes back into her school uniform. "Goodbye everyone! I'll see you next week!" She beamed to the other workers as she stepped out the door.

Normally, Momiji would have been there to wish her goodbye back, but not tonight.

Tonight, was October 31st obviously known by all as Halloween. Momiji had not been too happy at the fact that Tohru had decided to work that night.

"Why would they have Halloween on a Friday anyway?" He had asked, disappointed.

Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro were going tick-or-treating together, even though many complaints were given about the idea from Hiro and that the sport was too childish. He questioned why Momiji, a high school student, would even consider it and asked why he would have to be dragged along as well. But of course, at mention that Kisa was going, he gave in and spoke no more of it.

Momiji had also easily convinced Shigure to take Yuki, Kyo and Tohru along. The older man agreed cheerfully, leaping happily at any chance to get the three out of the house and just to annoy them.

However, Yuki already had plans with Machi, Kakeru, and the other members of the student council, Tohru had work, and Kyo claimed he had to pick her up. So despite his best efforts, Shigure told Momiji that none of the three would be joining their little party, much to the younger boy's displeasure. But he had cheered up automatically when he had found out that Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori were all coming along with he, Hiro and Kisa.

So the six had set off together earlier that day and had all wished Tohru to be safe and have a good night and she had wished them the same.

Now, she walked slowly to the front of the building she had just exited to find an orange haired boy leaning against the wall awaiting her.

"Oh, good evening, Kyo-kun!" She grinned, strolling over to him.

"Hey." He replied looking up.

He tried to sound happy but he was actually quite annoyed at the calendar.

He hated Halloween, mainly because there was too much screaming and shouting and the annoying, customary 'Trick-or-Treat!' at the door every 3 minutes. Even though their house was located in the center of a forest, children always seemed to somehow find it on this yearly night alone.

He lead her through the dark trees back to the house, intent on sitting down and relaxing when he got there.

However, Tohru had other plans.

Once they had gotten home, Kyo sat down on a cushion as Tohru went upstairs. A half empty bowl of candy waited expectantly by the door.

"Damn it," He murmured aloud. "If only it was a weeknight these kids wouldn't be up so late." He grumbled. Just as there was a knock on the door, Tohru jumped down the stairs and answered the door as the familiar chorus rose up. "Trick-or-Treat!" Kyo did not move from his spot as he thought about who had come up with the idea of going house to house and asking for candy on this night.

"It's so _stupid_. No one would ever say 'trick', so why even ask…?" As the door closed, Tohru came into the room and Kyo noticed that she had changed clothes. And not into her pajamas as he had hoped.

"Hey, why are you dressed like that?" He asked her, not fully knowing if he wanted to hear her answer.

She was wearing a long black dress, the one she wore whenever she visited her mother's grave. There was a small, black, bracelet tied around each wrist; one had a bat dangling from it and a black cat from the other. Two, orange, pumpkin earrings were underneath a black and orange ribbon tied in her long, brown hair. And a necklace with a bat, pumpkin, ghost and black cat all on one thread dangling from her neck and over her collarbones.

"W-Well, I just wanted to go out for a walk tonight and I jus thought I'd dress up a bit since it is Halloween and all." She explained.

"And you thought you were going by yourself?" Kyo stated with a grimace.

"W-W-Well yes. You don't have to come if you don't want to Kyo-kun, I-I'll be fine by myself." She smiled.

"Like Hell you will." He scoffed, standing up. "No matter how much I hate this stupid day, no way am I gonna let you go walking around by yourself at night with hundreds of sick people wandering about lookin' for prey." He stretched and looked outside into the dark shadows.

"It's alright, really, I'll be okay." She grinned.

"No, I know from experience that you will definitely _not _be okay." Kyo practically cut her off. The wind was light that night thankfully, and it was not too cold, so he decided that he would just wear what he already had on, brown pants and an orange T-shirt. "Come on," He sighed, opening the door. "Let's go."

"Kyo-kun, you _really _don't have to-"

"Tohru, shut up." He told her halfheartedly and pushed her through the door.

She gave a small smile as she waited for him to lock up and then she set out through the forest. The wind blew slightly and the trees swayed, but despite all that, it was a decent night.

When the two came to the streets of a nearby neighborhood, the only things they saw were orange lanterns, and decorations. Children were shouting everywhere and were dressed in all sorts of costumes. All the shrieking was deafening to Kyo's sharp, cat-like ears and Kyo wondered bitterly why she had chose to take a walk _here _around all this commotion.

Then, a high-pitched, girly shriek of "Tohru!" rang through the air; it was a voice no one in the Sohma family could misplace.

Momiji bounded over to her and threw himself at her, but Kyo caught him by his cape.

"_Idiot! _What the Hell do you think you're doing? Just cause it's Halloween doesn't mean you can go transforming whenever you want!" He shouted, letting go of the blonde.

"Awwww! Kyo! You ruffled my cape!" He wined. The Rabbit of the Zodiac had a long black cape over his shoulders and two long fangs protruding from his mouth. "And I just wanted to say 'Hi'!" His smiled returned as he faced Tohru once more.

"Why, hello there Momiji-kun! Where are Kisa-san and Hiro-san?" She wondered.

"Oh, they're over there with the others." The boy answered waving his hand behind him. "But I just wanted to tell you Happy Halloween! Oh! And there's this _reeeeally _spooky haunted house over there! We're gonna go in right now! Wanna go with us?" Momiji had obviously forgotten the little tidbit that Tohru was deathly afraid of haunted houses, no matter how phony they were.

"I'd love to Momiji-kun!" She smiled.

Kyo's ears and tail popped out, but it went unnoticed by any other people; since it was Halloween, he just looked normal.

"_What?!_ What do you _mean_?! The last time you went into one of those things, you almost had a heart attack!" He shouted.

"But this time," Momiji filled in. "_I'll _be there to protect her!"

"Shut it, Momiji!" Kyo hissed. "She's not going!"

"Oh but Kyo-kun," Tohru contradicted. "The last time I went into a haunted house I didn't do so well, so I want to try again and conquer my fears once and for all." She explained. "And besides, Hatsuharu-san taught me ways to make it less scary!" She added.

"Yeah, yeah! That's right!" The younger boy backed her up. Kyo opened his mouth to argue but closed it after a moment.

"Fine, if it'll make you happy…" He caved.

"Oh thank you so much, Kyo-kun!" Tohru sounded like a little kid who had just gotten a present they really wanted.

"But I'm going with you!" Kyo threw in, his tail fluffing up.

"Alright!" Tohru and Momiji agreed in unison.

Tohru followed him back to the group of 5 behind him, which consisted of a babbling Ayame and a solemn Hatori who looked about to hit him. Shigure had been delighted, to say the very least to see them, but mostly, Ayame had obsessed over Tohru's attire. When he asked if he could 'borrow' her to model at his shop, Kyo started screaming at him about his perverted-ness and Hatori pulled Ayame away.

Hiro twitched after witnessing the performance, and stepped closer to Kisa. Then, Shigure told them that he would be with the other two and that they should all go on ahead to the haunted house without them. Momiji was, of course a vampire, while Kisa was a princess with a long pink dress and fairy wings, and Hiro was her Prince Charming with a crown on his head.

So the Rabbit, the Sheep, the Tiger, the Cat and the girl all set off towards said house.

It was not easy to miss.

It was a large, shadowy structure with peeling paint and crooked shutters. Smoke floated lazily from a chimney, and yellow candles flickered in the dark windows. The decorations were insane, for there were life-sized dummies of all sorts of monsters. Mummies were strewn about one portion of the yard along with fake bones, which was, judging by the headstones, a graveyard. Skeletons dangled over a lanky fence and cobwebs were stretched out from bushes and trees and over a sign that read 'Enter if you Dare' in a bloody font. Pumpkins grinned with frightening expressions, hissing stuffed black cats sat on the porch steps, and bats and ghosts on strings swung through the trees. Leaning against one tree in the yard near the pathway was an open coffin with a vampire inside. There was a CD playing that consisted of evil laughter, screaming, doors creaking, wolves howling and ominous music.

It was…intimidating.

Tohru took one look at it and almost turned around and ran home, but before she could move, Momiji was pulling her up the street to it.

"Come on! Come on!" He sang. Kisa followed Hiro up the path shakily and he tried to put on a brave face, even though he too was more than slightly frightened.

Kyo on the other had, whose cat ears and tail were gone was simply amazed at the fact that people would actually go this far just for _Halloween_.

A man stood at the front of the lanky gate.

"Sorry, no more than four at a time." He told them, seeing their group.

"O-O-O-Oh!" Tohru stammered. "W-W-Well then, you go on ahead w-w-with Kisa-s-s-san and H-Hiro-san, M-M-Momiji-k-k-kun." She finally forced out.

"But are you sure?" The little vampire asked. "Really, _really _sure?"

"Y-Yes, I am." She replied. But when she saw the disappointed look on his face she quickly did something she later regretted. "B-B-But I'll go with Kyo-kun when you're finished!" She said quickly.

Kyo's ears popped out again.

"HUH?!"

"Really?" Momiji perked up immediately with a bright smile.

"Yes." She grinned. "That is, if it's okay with Kyo-kun." She turned around to face him.

"_Hell _no!" He hissed.

"What's the matter you big baby?" Hiro taunted. "You scared?"

"Hey, don't start with me, Hiro. You're teeth were chattering a minute ago!" He growled.

"They were _not_." Hiro scoffed.

"Haha, Kyo's scaaaared." Momiji laughed.

"Hey! I thought I told you to be quiet! I'm not scared, I'm just not gonna let _her _go in there." He nodded his head at Tohru.

"You're scared!" The Rabbit repeated.

"She'll die of fright!" Kyo barked. "And I am _not!_"

"Suuuuure." Hiro smirked.

"Alright fine! I'll go in the freakin' house! Just shut up!" He shouted.

Without knowing it, Hiro and Momiji had worked together to convince Kyo to go into the house which will bring him and a certain someone closer together.

So Kyo and Tohru stood behind the fence and watched as the little Vampire Rabbit, Princess Tiger, and her Prince Charming Sheep, set off down the pathway. Momiji pointed to several of the decorations as they went along until they reached the door, which opened with a long creak by itself.

The three decided on whom should go first and finally, the Rabbit bounced in, followed by a shivering Tiger and a gulping Sheep and the door closed behind them with another, noisy creak. It was silent for a few moments longer, but then a chorus of cries erupted from inside the house and Tohru and Kyo's eyes widened and they shared a shocked glance.

Then they heard a long shriek from Kisa and a loud "WHAT THE-?!" from Hiro. There was a series of crashes and then more screaming, from whom, it could not be decided.

"Oh my God…" Kyo blinked, a little uneasy. Tohru was shaking beside him, but the man who stood at the fence was snickering.

Finally, after about 5 more minutes of terrified sounds, another door on the other side of the house opened slowly and Momiji pranced out, mostly unphased.

However, Kisa and Hiro were a different story. Hiro stepped out after him and finally, Kisa who had her face buried in his shoulder. She was clutching his shirt like it was for dear life and shuddering like she was in Antarctica. Hiro tried to stop his own quivering and put an arm around her as they made their way down the exiting path. Momiji burst through the other end of the gate and ran over to Tohru.

"That was great!" He chirped. "It was _sooooo _much fun!" He smiled.

Kisa and Hiro finally made their way over to them.

"I-I-I-It wasn't that bad." Hiro tried to speak in his normal, harsh tone but failed.

"K-Kisa-san!" Tohru exclaimed. "A-Are you alright?" The little girl just clutched Hiro tighter, but when she noticed it was Tohru speaking, she looked up and gave a very small nod.

"Okay! Okay!" Momiji grinned. "You promised! It's your turn now Tohru! You too Kyo!" He pushed them towards the entrance of the gate.

"Are you _sure _about this?" Kyo asked her skeptically. But Tohru, although she desperately wanted to refuse, took one look at the blonde vampire and remembered wanting to get over her fears and nodded.

Once the man had let them in and closed the gate behind him, Kyo wanted to get her out of there. They proceeded slowly up to the door, and Kyo was about to open it when the door creaked open by itself.

Just then, an owl hooted and a cat hissed, perhaps from the CD or from the decorations themselves. Kyo stepped in first, followed by a trembling Tohru. Then the door closed behind her and they were left facing a pitch-black house.

There was only the slightest bit of light coming from several small candles on the wall that lit up the hallway that they were to follow. On the wall, if one looked close enough, you could see red, 'bloody' handprints lining the walls. Tohru let out a small squeak at the sight of this, but quickly followed Kyo as he walked into the darkness.

The CD played an eerie song but then changed to a howling wolf and then an owl, and then there was evil laughter and screaming. Suddenly, lights flashed on the walls and there were gruesome shadows dancing next to them. The lights flashed like lightning, and then went out.

There was a series of creaking and footstep sounds. Tohru desperately tried to think about something else, but making up sad stories for the monsters was not going to work this time. Then, there was a loud scream from up ahead and in the silence it was totally unexpected and Tohru squeaked.

Then, the CD switched to playing the sound effects of a beating heart, that started out slowly, but then was thumping like mad, but Tohru doubted that it was the CD. Her heart was racing frantically and loudly, sending shivers through her body, while Kyo was not really scared at all, he just did not want her to faint.

It was quiet aside from the music for a few moments as they followed the lights into the house further. Suddenly, Tohru felt a tapping on her shoulder, but when she turned there was nothing there. A few seconds later, she felt it again, and this time when she turned, she was face to face with a dark figure wearing a black cloak and holding a candle. It snickered and moved closer and Tohru shrieked. Then it was gone.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Kyo spun around to her. But Tohru could not answer as she faced him for she raised her hand to point a quivering finger behind him. Several pairs of glowing eyes sparked to life two at a time. Kyo snapped around as a loud gurgling noise was heard and Tohru yelped and ran down a different hallway. "H-Hey! Wait!" Kyo called after her and ran to catch up.

She bumped into something and looked up to see glowing green eyes and long, smirking teeth. She cried out again and turned back, almost bumping into Kyo in the process. But more and more things just kept popping out as Kyo tried to lead her the way the candles directed.

Bats flew out of nowhere and swooped down above their heads, shrieking and hissing. At one part, they passed a small room with a fire burning in the fireplace, with a rocking chair that moved back and forth slowly. In the chair was a skeleton with a wig and an old woman's dress, with stitching supplies in the lap.

At another time, there was the sound of screaming as well as chainsaws, at which point, Tohru nearly _did _almost die of a heart attack. Then another figure leapt out in between Tohru and Kyo and they were each pushed into a wall. Kyo felt a hand on his shoulder and heard someone whisper: "Why hello there."

"WHAT THE-?!" He shouted, spinning around. Then there was amused laughing and Tohru screamed behind him. He ran back to her, and the hand disappeared from his shoulder. She was huddled into a corner as a dark shadow advanced slowly towards her and bent down next to her. But then Kyo pulled her up and they raced along the hallway.

Finally, they saw the door up ahead and they slowed their pace, each knowing that there was _always _one last trick before you exited. But as the stepped slowly up to the door, nothing happened. Kyo reached for the doorknob, but when he turned it, nothing happened either.

So finally, the two stepped out onto the pathway on the other side of the house. Tohru was trembling like a tiny leaf in a hurricane and Kyo was even shaking a bit. He led her down the pathway, which was next to the tree with the vampire in the coffin.

As Tohru passed by, the thing inside that they had all thought to be a dummy sprang to life and jumped at her. Tohru shrieked, stumbled and tripped, falling forward and almost into Kyo. The man went back into the coffin and was still again, waiting for his next victim.

Kyo knelt down next to her and helped her sit up. "You okay?" He asked. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out but a cracked whimper so she nodded.

Kyo helped her up and walked her to the fence and opened it, letting them out. She was shaking so badly that he could feel it and he felt her heart thudding quickly against the back of her ribcage.

Momiji ran over to her and Kisa, who was somewhat recovered, and Hiro followed.

"Yay! You did it Tohru!" The Rabbit cheered.

"Although we heard you two screaming like pansies the whole time." Hiro smirked.

"Hey! Don't you _dare _start!" Kyo growled.

"Onee-chan…" Kisa went to Tohru and tilted her head. "I was scared too." She whispered in her small voice.

"Thank you, Kisa-san." Tohru knelt down and hugged her, mainly because she wanted to hug someone and Kisa was the only one around who would not transform. Then, Tohru agreed with Kyo that she was tired and wanted to go back home.

"Awwww." Momiji complained. "Well alright then, see you guys in school!" He grinned.

Once they had all said their goodbyes, Tohru wearily followed Kyo back into the woods, but not without some fear and shivering. It only took an owl's hoot to send her tripping and falling onto Kyo. With a 'poof' he wound up being carried home in her arms.

"I am so sorry." She kept on repeating. Once they had both finally gotten into the house, Tohru laid his folded clothes on the floor and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, c'mon, go up to bed." Kyo pawed her hand.

"Mmm…I'll just take a quick nap, Kyo-kun…" After she had taken off all of her jewelry, she lay down on her side and sighed.

Kyo sat down on the floor, and curled up into an orange ball of fur. Within mere seconds, he was asleep, and even though she knew that he would not like it, Tohru picked him up and laid him down next to her. Kyo awoke at her touch as she lifted him up. "Oh! I-I'm sorry Kyo-kun. Did I wake you?" She apologized.

"Yeah, but its fine." He said softly.

He pushed himself to her and snuggled closer to her neck and shoulder.

She stroked him a few times as his eyes began to close, and then she leaned down and kissed him on the head.

He almost opened his eyes again, but forced himself to keep them closed.

Then Tohru laid her arm over him slightly so he would not transform back, but also so he could get up and leave if he wanted to.

But Kyo stayed where he was and shifted closer to her still.

Maybe Halloween was not all that bad after all.

**A/N: Awww! I love making Kyo a kitty!! X3333**

**There is a house around where I live that does this, and goes all-out every year for Halloween. They decorate like nobody's business and let people go inside their haunted house. That is actually where I got the idea of the vampire guy in the coffin. I am a scaredy-cat and have not gone inside the house, nor do I want/intend to anytime soon. **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I know for sure there is one somewhere like 'the' when it should say 'they' or something. My computer died on me 4 times when I was trying to edit this story so I probably missed a few.**

**So I hope you liked it! Happy Halloween!!**

**Please reivew!!  
**


End file.
